So On and So Forth
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Sequel to The Perry's. Read that first or you won't understand this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed

This is the sequel to _The Perry's_. You can't read this and understand it without reading _The Perry's _first! Got it? I mean, I guess you could read this and not know what's going on, but heck! It's your choice!

* * *

_"No! I don't want her alive, kill her!" a teen demanded_

_"But my Lord-" a demon started but the boy threw out his hands and lighting bolts came out and vanquished him._

_"I guess I'll just have to do it myself." the teen said, as he got up from his throne and walked over to a women chained up to a wall. _

_"You wouldn't kill me...I...your father loves me."_

_"Too bad he's not here now is he?"_

_"Chris...your good."_

_"Shut up Lizzie. You're really getting on my nerves...and my dad only needs me. I'm his son, we've been fine for the last 10 years, just me and him, father and son...no Lizzie needed." Chris snarled, he hates Lizzie! Yet, his father decided to propose! NO fucking way THAT gonna happen!_

_"Chris...I know you may not like me that much, but would you actually kill me?" she asked_

_"Hmmm...yeah." Chris said nodding and he threw a fire ball-_

13 year old Chris Halliwell sat up in his bed, panting and sweating. His door opened a sleepy Wyatt appeared.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, stiffling a yawn.

"Yeah dad...I'm fine." he said, lying back down.

"You sure? I could hear you screaming from my room." Wyatt said

"Dad! I'm fine!" Chris snarled

"Don't talk to me like that Christopher." Wyatt said in the parental voice.

"Sorry, I just...I'm fine okay? It was just your average nightmare." he lied

"Okay." Wyatt said, "Good night."

"'Night." Chris said, and Wyatt shut the door and walked back to his room.

Chris sighed and rolled on his back, wide awake. That was odd. Sure he hates Lizzie, but he'd never kill her...would he?

"No." Chris said firmly. He'd never kill someone, especially not if it's his dad's fiancée.

Yep. Wyatt popped the question after 4 months of dating, she said yes, Chris threw a temper tanturm later that night and destroyed his room. Thank god for magic. Lizzie lives here now and Chris just can't get comfortable in his own house anymore, he has no sanctuary...well...his bedroom, luckily Lizzie is avoding his room for renovation. Yeah! She's re painting and designing, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are allowing here too.

Wyatt isn't so comfortable with it, but he's allowing it.

Lizzie knows about magic, and has tried to get involved a lot! Chris has just about had it with her.

* * *

Chris walked downstairs the next morning, nice and awake. He cast a spell so he could get some sleep. 

He instantly heard Lizzie talking.

"I don't know Wyatt, what do you think? This blue or this purple?" she asked

"Ummmm...I don't know." Wyatt said, and Chris stuck his head in the room and he saw Lizzie looking at 'the wall'. It's the wall where his dad measure him year of his life since he was like 4. His dad was going to paint over it! He said he'd never do that, that it was to precious to him, for him to be able to see his favorite son getting bigger and bigger.

Chris just sighed softly, but Lizzie and Wyatt looked at him.

"Hey kiddo." Wyatt said with a soft smile.

"Hi." he said

"Are you just going to stand there or do we get hugs?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

_"I think I'm good right here." _Chris slowly walked over and hugged Lizzie, with a grimace. Then after almost 5 hours she pulled back.

"What are you painting?" Chris asked, playing dumb.

"This wall. It's just so plain." Lizzie said

"Oh." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest lazily and he slumped slightly. "Don't let me inturrupt." and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Chris was totally zoned out in class. Which is very bad since today their making potions. He attends Magic School now, Lizzie's idea. She said he'd be safer there with all his powers and demons. His dad agreed and they didn't bother to ask Chris what _he_ wanted. 

"Christopher!" Mr.Dawson yelled hitting the counter right in front of him and Chris accidently dropped in too much of an ingrediant and it exploded and Chris fell back with his feet in the air. Then he coughed and groaned.

"Mr.Halliwell, get up." he said, and Chris got up.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like it if you payed attention for once in my class. Maybe things like this wouldn't happen."

"Well sir, if you didn't hit the desk I never would have added to much of the stuff, therefore. No explosion." Chris replied and some people sniggered.

"Office." he said, and Chris sighed and grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the room. He slowly walked down the hall and into the office and he sat down.

"What'd you do now Christopher?" Gideon asked, he's the headmaster. (**AN: **I figure that since s6 never happened, Gideon is okay, even though I do hate him. Oh well!!)

"Nothing." Chris said

"What professor did you have?" he asked

"Mr.Dawson."

"Oh. I'll be back then." and he left the office. He retured a minute later and escourted Chris into his office.

"Sit." he said, as he sat down, and Chris sighed through his nose before he sat down.

"So. You blew up a potion and backtalked a teacher?" Gideon asked

"It's not that bad, and I wasn't trying to be disrecpectful...just honest." Chris said

"You know Christopher as the son of the Twice Blessed, I expect you to behave and blah blah blah blah! Yada yada yada...I'm wearing ladies underware and it's a thong! Understand?" Gideon asked and Chris snapped out of his daze.

"Yes sir." Chris said

"Good. Get back to class and I hope I don't see you unless it's for a good reason." Gideon said and Chris nodded and left the office.

He hates being judged as the son of the Twice Blessed. It sucks! Everyone thinks he's such a friggin angel, well he's not and he wishes people would just get over it.

**Lunch Time**

Chris walked to the very back of the cafeteria and sat by himself. He has no friends here, just aquantinces. Everyone hates him 'cause he's so powerful and comes from a "special" family. He'd hapily trade with them.

"Halliwell! Get up from our table." Luke West demanded

"Your table? Last I checked I was sitting here." Chris retorted

"Get up or we'll beat you up." Thomas Edwards said

"Beat me up then." Chris sighed and Thomas grabbed his shirt and pulled him up and punched him. Chris lunged at him and punched him 3 times, before Luke joined in and it was a huge fight. Within 5 seconds professors broke them apart. Chris had a burn on his arm in the shape of a hand. Luke. He's a pyro, like Chris. Chris just used telekinesis to kick their butts.

"Office!" a professor bellowed, dragging them there.

"Christopher. Come in." Gideon said and Chris closed his eyes momentairly then walked in and softly shut the door. He sat down when Gideon made the guesture.

"So. What happened?" he asked

"Nothing, we just had a little disagreement, that's all."

"Well, you're suspended for 2 weeks. I'll call your father, go out there." and Chris did. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt orbed in.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I'm afraid I have to suspend Christopher for 2 weeks."

"What? What'd he do?" Wyatt asked

"He was in a fight, from what I heard from the other boys, he started."

"Okay. Thanks." and then he left the room and gave Chris a murderious glare.

"Come on Christopher." and he held out his hand.

"I can orb too."

"I know, I just wanna make sure you make it." and he gripped Chris's arm and orbed them home. He pushed Chris on the couch.

"What were you thinking!? You know better then that!" Wyatt roared and everyone came running in.

"I didn't start it! Those friggin jerks did!" Chris screamed back.

"Well Gideon said your the one who started it and I believe him! You've been misbehaving a lot lately!" Wyatt shouted

Chris stayed quiet.

"Just...go to your room. I'll call you down for supper." Wyatt sighed and Chris walked up to his room but Wyatt grabbed his arm.

"What?" Chris asked softly.

"You're hurt." Wyatt said, and he healed the mark then he sent Chris up to his room.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?" his voice rang out a minute later and he came running down the stairs. He gave Lizzie a death glare. "I told you to stay **_away_** from **_my_** room! It's _**my** _room! Not yours!"

"Chris-"

"No! I've put up with you painting all the rooms, changing the food, giving me a fucking bed time, helping with the cleaning, everything! But NEVER touch MY room! Got it!?" Chris screamed

"Sorry. I just thought you need something new." Lizzie said

"I have enough new in my life thanks." Chris snarled before he stormed up the stairs, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

Chris slammed his door shut and looked around his room. It had light yellow walls, white rugs, white covers on his bed, his deck was changed, no more posters up on the walls, none of his drawlings. It's not his room anymore. Now nothing in the manor is his. 

He sighed and sat on his bed. He knew he went overboard, but god! It's his room! They should have asked him! He layed down and buried his face in his pillow.

A while later he heard a soft knock on his door. He stayed quiet, he knew it was his dad, but he could care less. Right now he actually wanted to go with Bianca. He's completely ignored her for like the last 5 months.

"Chris?" his door cracked open and Wyatt walked over and sat next to him on his bed and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Chris. I know re-doing your room was crossing the line."

"Yeah, it was." Chris said turning his head to look at his dad.

"Chris...I want you to be honest okay?" Wyatt asked

"Uhh okay." Chris said

"You don't like Lizzie do you?" Wyatt asked

"Not really." Chris said after a minute, and then he scooted over and Wyatt sat on the bed with his back against the head board.

"Then why would you lie and say you do?" Wyatt asked, rubbing little circles on Chris's back, keeping him relaxed.

"I don' know...I guess...I didn't want to hurt you I guess." Chris said

"So you kept secret the fact that you hate my fiancée because you didn't want to hurt me?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded. "You do realize that she'll be your mom in a few weeks right?"

Chris was silent, then he talked.

"Yeah...I just figured I'd find some way to deal with it." Chris said

"Well, I think we can use magic to change your room right back to the way you like it." Wyatt said and Chris smiled and the room changed back to dark blue walls, posters appeared, his desk was messy. It was comfortable and lived in.

"So." Wyatt said turning on his side slightly. "What happened at school?"

Chris tensed and Wyatt felt it.

"What? You can tell me kiddo. I'm your dad, that's what I'm here for." Wyatt said

"All the kids at magic school hate me." Chris started

"What? Why?"

"I'm the son of the Twice Blessed." Chris said, "They think I'm so powerful and special and stuck up. It just annoys me. Along with everyone thinking I'm just so nice and good and never do wrong because of who you are."

"You mean having a kid at 16?" Wyatt asked and Chris smiled slightly.

"Other then that. I mean, you were captain of the football team, a powerful witch, honor roll student...I'm just...Chris." he sighed

"Yeah right! From what I can tell your a hottie, judging by your phone bill." Wyatt said raising an eyebrow.

"I love you." Chris said with smile.

"You better." Wyatt chuckled, "And anyways, everyone loves you!"

Chris snorted.

"Did you not hear me? Everyone in magic school hates me. Especially Prue, Penny, Pearl, and Phyra."

"Forget them." Wyatt said, "No offense but their stuck up."

"I'm so telling aunt Mel you said that."

"You do and you lose your phone." Wyatt said

"Did I say I was going to tell her? I meant it's just going to stay between us. Right dad?" Chris asked and Wyatt smirked.

"Right, anyways. Go on kiddo." Wyatt said

"Oh right." Chris said, and he closed his eyes and gave his dad a vision of what happened.

"You provoked them?"

"I can't help it. It's in my nature." Chris said

"It is isn't it?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah."

"Fine, this time I'll let you off the hook. Only this once." Wyatt said

"Thanks dad." and he hugged him.

"Now, I better go get started on supper. I was thinking simple pizza with extra cheese, bacon on top with root beer and for desert, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. What do you think?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Your the best dad in the world." Chris said, serisouly.

"Thanks baby boy. That means a lot." Wyatt smiled and he kissed his head, then he got up and left the room. For once, Chris didn't mind his dad calling him that, he kinda liked it. He missed it actually.

**_Chris POV-_**

Okay, now I remember why I love my dad. He's just so easy to talk to and understand me and what I'm going through. I guess he's not that bad...along with everyone else. Except Lizzie, but dad likes her so she has to be some what cool...right? Yeah, dad's a good judge. I think he knows what he's doing...I hope he does atleast.

* * *

Your thoughts? 

I finally posted it! Who hoo! Well, I finally decided to write it. I should have another chapter up soon.

What do you think about the who father son moment? I'm proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** So On and So Forth

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, language and some violence.

**Characters: **Wyatt, Chris, Lizzie, the Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** Sequel to the Perry's (must read that first). Who will Chris choose to join? Wyatt or Bianca?

**Note 1: **Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I know it took a long time for me to post and actually update, but its summer time so I should update a little more frequently.

**Note 2: **All of the clothes and stuff can be found at hottopic (dot) com!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2.**

Chris slowly walked downstairs, actually afraid of what would happen today. It's his first day of suspension, and that means a full day with Wyatt and Lizzie. His dad took off 2 weeks from Charmed and P3, just to spend more "quality time" with him and Lizzie.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Lizzie eating breakfast as Wyatt made a couple more pancakes.

"Hey sleepy head." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Hey." He said, sitting down.

"How'd you sleep honey?" Lizzie asked

"_Honey? Psh, I'll never be your honey bitch." _Chris thought, but he said, "Great mommy." Okay, maybe he didn't say that exactly, but he might as well of.

"Here you go." Wyatt said, putting 2 pancakes on his plate, and Chris checked them over and smiled.

"Well they actually look decent." Chris smirked, and Wyatt simply laughed.

"Well thank you, they're blueberry."

"Sweet." Chris said, before he started to grab the honey, but Lizzie stopped him.

"It's not healthy to add honey or syrup." She said

"Oh." Chris said, and he got up and got some apple juice, and sat back down. He grabbed some bacon and took a bite before he spat it out. "What _is_ that!?"

"Tofu bacon." Lizzie said with a bright smile, "Much more better for a growing boy."

"Tofu? Like the white stuff?" Chris asked, it didn't look like tofu, but it tasted like it. Then he grabbed his fork and took a bite of his pancake but grimaced, before he slowly swallowed. "Is there such a thing as tofu pancakes?"

"I don't' think so. Those are Blueberry Cornmeal." Wyatt said, and Chris put down his fork.

"I'm not that hungry suddenly." He said

"Bud, just give everything a try, I'm sure you'll find something you like." Wyatt said, "It's all pretty good if you give it a chance."

"What's for supper?" Chris asked, curiously.

"Tofu Quiche with Spinach and Broccoli, it's to die for."

"_Die huh? Sounds tasty."_

"Sounds...great." Chris lied, with a tight smile.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"I bet." Chris lied, and then he saw what looked like a chocolate smoothie. "What's this before I drink it?"

"Chocolate tofu mousse." Wyatt said

"I have to go pee." Chris said, excusing himself and he orbed out and in front of a nice looking house. He knocked on the door and Mel opened.

"Hi honey, what's up?"

"Are you guys eating breakfast by chance?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" she asked, getting a little worried.

"Can I eat with you?"

"Sure, can I ask why though?" she asked, letting him in and they headed for the kitchen.

"Lizzie put us all on a diet. This morning was blueberry cornmeal pancakes, tofu bacon, chocolate tofu mousse, and fried eggplant." He said when they walked into the kitchen and he spotted his cousins and uncle.

"Ew." Phyra said

"Yeah." Prue added

"Here you go, eat what you want, maybe I won't have to toss any food." She smiled, knowing her nephew would eat anything you put on his plate.

"Thanks aunt Mel." And he quickly wolfed down 3 pancakes, 5 pieces of bacon, hash browns, some sausage, and a cup of milk in under 5 minutes. "Alright, thanks for the food, it was amazing I have to go now."

"What? Why?"

"My dad and Lizzie are in the kitchen and I said I had to go pee." Chris said

"Alright, stop by anytime you want actual food."

"Thanks, see ya." And he orbed out.

"Yes! Less for us to clean up." Pearl smiled

"Oh yeah!" Penny agreed

------------------

Chris walked into the kitchen and saw his dad eating the food with no problem. Then again he's never been a picky eater. He sat back in his seat and tapped his foot a little.

"Are you going to eat anything yet?" Wyatt asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Chris shrugged

"You have to be hungry Chris."

"Not really, supper filled me up and I guess I'm just not hungry."

"Alright." Wyatt said slowly. "We're going to the mall today, you wanna come?"

"Sure." Chris said, knowing that was a hint for, "if you don't come I'll hire a baby sitter."

"Good, go get ready then."

----------------------

"_Why or why did I agree to this!?" _Chris asked himself. Wyatt and Lizzie have been all flirty since they've been looking at dresses and tuxes and rings. It's sickening.

Right now they were eating pretzels, or Chris was, a nice cinnamon one with some melted frosting lightly drizzled on top, and Wyatt and Lizzie were whispering things and sharing small soft kisses...EW!

Chris honestly thought he would puke up his pretzel before he could even get it down. So he settled for turning his seat and observing other people. It was oddly empty in here, only little kids, adults and old people. No teens.

"_Duh Chris! _They_ have school." _He thought, and he took a drink of his slushy.

He finished his pretzel and threw away the wrapper and finished up his slushy before throwing the plastic cup away and looked back at his dad and Lizzie.

"Oh come on." He whispered, they were still doing the same thing. So he cleared his throat loudly and Wyatt looked at him. "I'm done."

"Oh, alright." He said, standing up and they started walking, Wyatt and Lizzie holding hands. "So anywhere you wanna go bud?"

"Um, Hot Topic."

"Alright." And they headed in.

Chris walked around and grabbed a belt and smiled, he held it up so his dad could see; it was a black studded belt.

"You sure?" Wyatt asked

"What? It's cool dad." Chris said

"Fine, just no fighting with it okay?" Wyatt asked with a smirk, and Chris laughed a little.

"Yeah, okay." And he spotted a hat and walked over. It was a Black Thin Rib Jeep Hat and kinda on the side it had the batman logo. "Dad, this hat is friggin awesome."

"Sure." Wyatt said

"Can I get it?"

"I guess." Wyatt shrugged, and Chris smiled.

"Now all I need is a shirt." He said and he looked at their collection. He found an awesome My Chemical Romance one, and grabbed a small. It was a plain black shirt and down the front right of the shirt was a feminine figure wearing a gas mask. "My Chemical Romance" was on the top and "I Could Have Been a Better Son" was on the bottom.

Then he went searching for a tan hat exactly like his black one and a black shirt with the batman logo, it didn't take long to find. Then he looked up and saw Lizzie, eyes wide, as she looked at a nipple ring, and he smirked, before he flipped his hair out of his face, it was getting pretty long, exactly how he liked it.

"Need pants?" Wyatt asked, holding up a pair. They were hot pink and Chris laughed.

"Um, not those." And Wyatt shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Wyatt said, and all 3 walked over to the cashier and Chris put his stuff down and patted his dad's arm.

"You know, you really need to get a job." Wyatt said, taking out 45 bucks.

"With a daddy like you, why would I need to?" Chris asked innocently.

"Right." Wyatt said, "One day I'm not paying for anything you want."

"When that day comes I'll go to grandma." Chris said, grabbing his bag and they left the store and Wyatt shook his head.

"Of course."

"Chris!" a male voice yelled, and Chris turned and smirked when he saw Rylie Jones.

"Hey Ry, what's up?" Chris asked

"Nothing, just forced to go shopping with my mom, she says I'm too punk and she made me go in...get ready...Hollister." he said and Chris winced.

"Sorry dude." Chris said

"And now I'm going to get my hair cut and died blonde like my natural color." He said since his hair was black.

"You with short blonde hair..." Chris said and he started laughing and Rylie slapped him.

"So dude, what's with you changing schools? We all miss you." He said

"Yeah, I miss it too." Chris said, "I'll talk to you later, I promise. I gotta go though."

"Yeah, me too. Get online!" he said, slapping Chris's head a little.

"I will. See ya."

"Bye buddy." Rylie said before he walking over to a woman.

"He a friend of yours?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah." Chris shrugged; his mood obviously a little sadder.

"You know Chris; you need a hair cut too." Lizzie said

"No." Chris said as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Okay, I think it's time we go home." Wyatt said, as they left the mall. Chris climbed in the back of the car and turned on his Zune and music blasted through his earphones as he zoned off. The next 2 weeks were going to be _very _long.


End file.
